


Got milk?

by timkons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cow Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Miltank Leon, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weight Gain, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: Raihan learns firsthand that Moomoo Milk does more than build strong bones.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Got milk?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [zero](https://twitter.com/0to1003)'s [adorable miltank leon design](https://twitter.com/0to1003/status/1249422474430701568).

Galar’s best-kept secret wasn’t that the Chairman of the League was conducting secret experiments on the side of his business to fuse together Pokemon and humans. It wasn’t the elaborate plan that had resulted in Leon’s early retirement and his little brother succeeding him as Galar’s Champion. It wasn’t even his collection of Wishing Stars and the energy he was harvesting to save Galar from its eventual demise. No, these plans were the things of hushed words spoken over dinners and encrypted connections, but they were hardly the best-kept secret in Galar. 

In actuality, the best-kept secret in all of Galar was something only one man was privy to, one not even the Chairman knew: Raihan had a Miltank. 

The more surprising part was probably that he didn’t have to go into the Wilds to capture it or import it from Johto. No, how Raihan came upon his Miltank was more straightforward than that. Just another League press conference, just another time Raihan stumbled out of Rose Tower, unsteady from too much bubbly. If he hadn’t felt around the walls to hack the champagne behind some dumpsters, he might have missed the Miltank entirely. It was a low, rolling sound that Raihan would have ignored if not for thinking of how _ridiculous_ it was to hear a cow in the middle of Wyndon. 

“Oh, I’m sloshed,” Raihan groaned while wiping the vomit clean from his chin. 

But the deep crooning reverberated again, like a hurt Pokemon, and Raihan turned his head to it. The drunkenness helped as he started to climb the dumpster, something he might not have done in a sober state. When he lifted up the lid, he found it: a lump of purple hair wrapped between bloody bandages and more quiet mooing. 

_“Bloody_ hell,” Raihan muttered to himself, jumping in entirely. He didn’t care how gross it was, there was no way he could leave a Pokemon abandoned and left to die like this!

Raihan had cradled the lump of beef in his arms, and the rest was a drunken blur: crawling out of the dumpster with the Pokemon heft over his shoulder, fighting down nausea on the taxi back to Hammerlocke, stumbling up the castle stairwell… But somehow Raihan must have managed it, because once the poor, quietly crying Pokemon was spread out on his soft carpet, he began to unwrap the bandages to see how badly the Pokemon had been wounded. Raihan’s breath hitched and his hands hovered over the Pokemon’s form, staring down at it in horror.

Put short, that was how Raihan came upon his Miltank. As Galar’s strongest gym leader and Hammerlocke’s renown dragon tamer, Raihan having a Miltank that contributed neither to his doubles strategies nor weather tactics would be surprising but not shocking; the shocking part was that his Miltank was Galar’s ex-Champion himself.

-

Neither of them slept that night. Raihan sobered up a mite and Leon held his head low as Raihan wiped his wounds with rubbing alcohol and a warm washcloth. Leon, strangely, allowed it all except for when Raihan tried to remove the bloody shirt that was clinging like a crusty layer of dried skin. That was hardly the most questionable part of the situation at hand.

“Haven’t seen you in years, mate,” Raihan said quietly, continuing to prod at Leon’s skin. Leon’s skin was softer than Raihan ever imagined it, and he’d spent the better half of his puberty imagining how soft Leon’s skin was. And it was certainly plusher, too. Raihan knew better than to bring up Leon’s weight gain, especially considering that it seemed like Leon hadn’t lost any of the muscle Raihan remembered him having. “Where’d you bugger off to? Not even the Champion knows where you are. I imagine you’re eager to go home and reclaim your title.”

“No!” Leon yelled — or rather, _mooed_ — in panic. He shifted away from Raihan, the fear in his eyes evident. If Raihan was honest, it was difficult to focus on the panic in Leon’s eyes and not the…jiggle of him shifting away. “No,” Leon repeated, this time more quietly. “I…can’t go home like this.”

“Like what?” Raihan asked. 

Leon watched him warily, with all the same scrutiny Leon used to have all those years ago when they’d battled on opposite sides of the pitch. When he finally spoke, his whole face was red, and Leon almost sounded shy. “You haven’t noticed?”

Even sitting upright, Raihan was still drunk enough that he swayed, and it was difficult for him to keep his eyes open, let alone concentrate. He shook his head, and with a big sigh that lifted his chest almost to his chin, Leon brushed his hoof-ish fingertips against a long, fuzzy ear, which flickered and twacked against a small horn. A tail that Raihan was sure he had hallucinated whipped behind him, loud enough to smack against Raihan’s floors.

“Oh, fuck me,” Raihan breathes, leaning back on his elbows. “Thought I was just pissed.”

They stare at each other, and Raihan can’t even blame Leon for it. Leon’s changed, but Raihan knows he has too. It’s been five years since they’ve seen each other; there’s a lot for the eyes to catch up on.

“It’s— I mean—” Raihan opens and closes his mouth about three times. What does he even _say_ right now? “Just put your cap on the ears. The tail… We’ll figure something out.”

“No,” Leon says again, shaking his head this time. “It’s not— It’s easier if you just see it.”

And then Raihan _knows_ he’s drunk, because the moment Leon lifts his shirt, four fat tits come tumbling out. He only sees them for a second before Leon’s pulling his shirt back down, his face as red as a Dynamaxed Charizard. 

-

There wasn’t really a handbook titled How To Help Your Childhood Crush And Rival Who Has Been Turned Into A Pokemon After You’ve Been Drinking All Bloody Night, but if such a book were ever to be written, Raihan is certain that it would recommend at least a day’s worth of sleep. Raihan had been too drunk to fight Leon off when Leon had crawled into bed with him, and when Raihan wakes up, his bed is far too warm and soft to bother leaving.

-

The second time Raihan wakes up, Leon’s still asleep, and, surprisingly, wrapped around Raihan. That must have been why it was so warm and comfortable the first time, Raihan realizes. His head is pounding and his throat feels drier than the pitch after Flygon’s kicked up a sandstorm, but not even his hangover can stop him from admiring how lovely Leon looks in his bed like this. 

Leon’s hair is longer than he remembers, thicker too. And the extra weight on his waistline keeps the entire bed warm. Raihan tests if Leon’s Miltank ears and horns aren’t just part of an elaborate plan to trick a poor drunk, but sure enough, they flutter the same way as Goodra’s horns when Raihan runs his fingertip along the edge of the fur-lined ear. Raihan gives them a tug, but they just wiggle again.

Leon’s lips purse out, and then his entire body shifts as he breathes heavily and opens his eyes. “Good moo—” Leon gasps and covers his mouth, but not quick enough to cover the blush that begins to bloom all over his face.

 _“Moo_ rning,” Raihan teases, and it somehow pulls a shy smile from Leon too. “Wanna talk this over breakfast?”

-

According to Leon, the Chairman has been conducting experiments in secret for years now, a dual effort to splice human and Pokemon DNA together and to acquire Pokemon outside of the Galar Pokedex. As Champion, he’d been Rose’s first project and destined to be one with his favorite Pokemon, Charizard. After finding out about Rose’s intentions for the Wishing Stars, however, the Chairman changed. Leon threatened to reveal his plan, and that’s when he’d been spliced with a Miltank and caged. He’d been trying to escape for years now, humiliated and abused in ways Raihan can’t even begin to imagine. Leon supposes Rose must have had enough of him, because he was forced to fight a spliced Primeape, bloodied up, and assumed dead.

Leon swirls a spoonful of honey into the teacup Raihan set in front of him. There’s already six sugar cubes in it, but that doesn’t stop Leon from dropping another in. “I doubt they know I’m alive at all… So now you know why I can’t go home. I can’t go anywhere. I… I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Raihan watches him carefully, sees how plush Leon’s lips are when he blows on his teacup, sees his ears flicker happily and the lazy grin that spreads over Leon’s face when he restrains a happy moo. He still has red scratch marks along his neck and cheeks, pulling at Raihan’s urge to protect.

 _“I_ know what you’ll do. You’ll stay here. Recover your strength, get strong,” Raihan says, “and then we’ll bring him down. Together.”

-

It doesn’t take long for them to settle into a routine. Raihan thought it might have been awkward, what with another person in home, but Leon’s a comforting presence in his home. It wasn’t until Leon started filling in the holes of his life that Raihan had realized how empty it had been before. By the end of the week, Raihan can’t imagine going back to eating meals at an empty table, updating his Uproar on a too-big-for-one-person couch, or spending an evening in silence. Besides, Leon kept the place tidy, and he made himself useful with even the smallest house chores Raihan hadn’t bothered with in years. Call Raihan a romantic, but there was something…homey about it all, his flat now always smelling of baking and a clean, almost milky naturalness that reminded Raihan of eating biscuits as a child. 

Apparently Leon’s changed biology affects Raihan’s team too, and his Pokemon treat Leon as one of their own. Raihan often came home to see Flygon curled around Leon on the couch or Duraludon and Leon cooing at each other in a way Raihan would never understand. It won Raihan’s heart just as much — if not more than — the way Leon began to greet back home with a warm hug and a friendly kiss. 

But those aren’t the only changes that Raihan notices. With Leon’s wounds cleaned up and a diet more apt for the Miltank within him, Raihan couldn’t help but notice how much _healthier_ Leon had become in just the span of a few, short weeks. While petting Leon, he realized that Leon’s skin felt softer, his hair silkier and shinier. Leon proudly wore the new clothes Raihan bought to accommodate his growing size, and he refused to take off the bell collar that Raihan teasingly gifted him. Raihan began to notice the small mannerisms that had changed his childhood crush, like the way Leon now chewed from side-to-side and liked to stuff his cheeks. Leon was truly a kept cow. 

Leon was…cute. More than cute. Apparently the half of him that was Miltank had made him friendlier, because now they spent their nights cuddled up in almost a perfect heart-shape, and Raihan kissed Leon as much as he kissed his Dragons. Only Leon was much, much, _much_ softer than any of his dragons — even Goodra. Leon was so cute that Raihan wanted to hug his soft curves and kiss every inch of him repeatedly. And maybe, if Raihan was honest with himself, he wanted to kiss something more. Specifically, all four of those something mores.

-

Raihan wakes up to a shameless, _“moo.”_ Raihan’s eyes snap open and he swallows as Leon’s four teats pressed against him. He tries not to tense at the cute cry that sounds like a Pokemon using Growl, but it’s difficult to resist the urge when Leon’s squirming causes his nipples to dig into his back. Leon lets out another weary, _“moo,”_ which sounds a lot closer and and feels a lot hotter in his ear, probably because Leon’s hugging Raihan crushingly close. The little bell around Leon’s neck jingles, and Raihan’s breath finally hitches when Leon’s tail squeezes around his thigh.

Raihan’s become more and more accustomed to waking up with a huffing Leon spooning him like this, but Leon’s mooed twice already, and it sounds needier than any he’s heard in the past week. 

“Well, good morning to you too,” Raihan says, amused, and turns in Leon’s arms. It jostles Leon’s tits and the half-Pokemon whines. Facing him now, Raihan sees Leon for all the adorable cow he is: thick, pouty lips, soft, round cheeks, and an adorable pink dusting to his entire face. “You okay, mate?”

“I’m, um.” Leon breaks the hug just enough to rearrange his top tits, hissing when his palm touches his breast. “Tender. Very tender.”

Leon pushes off the comforter, apparently too much pressure for his chest, and Raihan’s jaw drops at the large, dark circles at the tip of each of his lumps. Leon tries to follow the invisible line between Raihan’s eyes and his shirt, but his chest is too big to see over the broadest curve. His little bell keeps ringing as he cranes his neck to see. 

“You’re.” Raihan reminds himself to swallow. “You’re leaking.”

“Oh.” The sound is equal parts awe, distress, and bashfulness. Leon continues to struggle to see himself without touching, but the longer they lay, the more Raihan can smell the sweet, creamy aroma exuding from Leon’s tits. It makes Raihan’s cock tug in interest, and Leon must be able to smell him smelling Leon, because the circles dampen even wider. “I’ve never leaked before.”

“I thought. Um. You’re a Miltank, aren’t you?” Raihan stumbles upon his words, eventually closing his mouth altogether when Leon’s face looks impossibly red. 

“Yes, well. I suppose… I was never kept so well,” Leon guesses. Raihan tries to concentrate on what he’s saying, but all he can focus on are the four, thumb-sized cones perking out of a larger mound right in the center of each of the four spots. “Or perhaps I was too stressed before?”

“You _have_ been eating healthier,” Raihan observes, biting back a grin at the memory of last night. Leon had eaten until his biggest shirt started to lift, showing off a soft sliver of his tummy. Then again, it might be just as likely that Leon’s teats had been the ones growing. Not that Raihan has been measuring, but the charges on his credit line would confirm that Leon’s chest had gone up three cups since coming to live with Raihan. Raihan peeks under the comforter to confirm that yes, Leon had taken to being a Miltank like a Goldeen to water. 

Leon snorts at his guess but smacks the comforter down to stop Raihan from nosing around. “It’s okay, Raihan. I’m a cow, you can say it.” 

“You’re—”

“—fat.”

“I _was_ going to say, ‘cute,’” Raihan corrects in an assuring yet chastising tone. 

Leon’s golden eyes watch him, unimpressed, but his Miltank ears flicker stiffly, signalling that he’ll allow it. “Cows are cute.”

“They are very, very cute,” Raihan agrees, meanwhile looking up and down the Miltank in his bed for a safe spot to touch. While Leon had never told Raihan that his udders were okay to touch, he rubbed them against Raihan often enough that touching them was practically inevitable; with them leaking, that wouldn’t be best, though, so he settles for petting Leon’s hair, noting that it’s also grown thicker since Leon came to him. Leon moos approvingly, and offers his cheek when Raihan leans close for a kiss. “I’m going to push you onto your back.”

Leon nods and allows Raihan to maneuver his body. It speaks to the level of trust they’ve developed that Leon lets Raihan touch him at all. It was how Raihan had first felt Leon’s ribs despite the teats resting on his stomach, and Raihan hums approvingly when he notes those same ribs are now covered by a layer of thick fat. 

Raihan pulls back the comforter as Leon adjusts himself; he hisses as his milk and fat push against each other, and Raihan watches almost in a trance as Leon softly caresses his tits into place. It’s all slow, careful motion, the stout nipples shifting as Leon fondles his top teats first, then begins to cup the lower pair. As he adjusts his bottom cleavage, Leon looks up with a wince that still manages to be playful and cocky. “The average Miltank is almost 76 kilograms. Are you still going to fancy me when I’m that big?”

“You were bigger, even when you were Champion,” says slowly, too enraptured by the sight of Leon cuddling his tits. He watches Leon’s cloven hoof nails adjust the fabric, flesh squeezing beneath his touch. Raihan‘s pants feel entirely too small.

“Yes, but the average Miltank is only a meter tall. I’m twice that. So by that reasoning…”

“Twice the weight,” Raihan concludes for him, finally looking up from Leon’s heavy flesh settling in his palms. His answer tumbles out immediately. “It doesn’t matter to me, Leon. Big, small, human, Milktank, I fancy you just as well.”

Come to think of it, that was the first time Raihan had admitted fancying Leon out loud. He’d been carrying these feelings for over seven years, and none of them had been tempered during the short while they’ve cohabitated. He watches Leon flush hotly, absolutely positive that his own face was just as red. It’s so still between them that the only indication that any time is passing are the four, increasingly darker and larger spots growing on Leon’s shirt. 

“…How’d you know I fancied you?”

Leon levels the driest look, resuming adjusting his shirt. Which Raihan’s not so sure is adjusting anymore and might be outright teasing. “I’m lactating, Raihan.”

“Which Miltanks do,” he tries to point out, but it dies in his mouth as soon as he sees the way Leon squares his elbows to his waist and arches his back up.

“I’m human too, you know,” Leon says, flexing his biceps so that his tits push out. “That part didn’t go away.”

It takes ten seconds for Raihan’s brain to catch up. “Oh. So this…?”

At his side, Leon’s tail ripples against Raihan’s silky bed sheets in irritation. _“Yes.”_

“Is it full of…?”

 _“No!_ It’s milk.” Leon licks his lips, wrinkles his brow, frowns up at the ceiling. “I think.”

Both them drop their chins down to Leon’s mounds, still pushed out and damp. The smell of milk is too strong to be ignored, and the stubborn pearls of milk manage to leak through Leon’s shirt enough to thin the fabric. Leon circles his hoofed nails around the edge where his areola are barely visible, letting out a sound eerily like a Miltank’s Growl. Raihan’s gaze snaps back to Leon’s face, where his haughty smirk has returned despite the deep flush toeing the line between pain and pleasure. “Why don’t you milk me and find out?”

“Th-That—? Are you sure—?” Raihan sputters at once, though silenced by the dark look overtaking Leon’s eyes. Raihan tries again, this time dropping his voice to match the serious look on Leon’s face. “Is… Is that what you want?”

“It’s uncomfortable. It feels like I’m going to _burst_ if I don’t start milking myself right now.” Leon sighs, letting his arms fall to the mattress. His chest, which had been propped up by muscle and hands, droops like a melting Alcremie, the flesh once again rubbing painfully for Leon, if his pinched expression is to be trusted. His whine has a bovine drawl to it. “I _need_ to be milked. Might as well have fun with it, yeah?”

Raihan looks at Leon for one last confirmation, but his Miltank ears only quiver in anticipation and the way he squirms in waiting makes his entire body jiggle enticingly, as though begging Raihan to take him. How could Raihan not relent? He plays with the hem of Leon’s poor, stretched shirt, tickling the bit of skin that fails to cover the paunch between his shirt and pants. “Let’s take your shirt off, then.”

“You first,” Leon challenges, and Raihan smirks back. He makes a show of pulling his loose shirt off and flinging it aside, his fingertips trailing down his chest and abs in a flashy way as his hands crawl back down to the elastic of his pyjamas. By the way Leon’s tail kicks a dent into the mattress, Raihan suspects Leon likes what he sees. He slips off his short sleeping pants in a quick motion, kicking them off just in time to see Leon licking his lips and squishing his top teats together. “Okay, now my turn.”

The most help Leon offers is lifting his supple hips, looking the part of a beloved, spoiled Miltank. It’s hardly a bother to Raihan, who would have given almost anything the past month just to run his hands up and down Leon’s tits and stomach. Raihan has to knead his hands into Leon’s flesh to give the tight, wet shirt enough give to peel off, a sight that Raihan could probably get off on alone, as though the whining Miltank beneath him wasn’t enough. The bloody bell on his collar rings over and over as though to mock Raihan’s restraint.

“Help me,” Leon moos, and Raihan pauses as a shiver crawls the center of his body. It seizes his balls first, crawls up his spine, and Raihan’s hands spasm in want. Leon’s skin is warm beneath Raihan’s touch, and, he notes, only mildly hairier than how he remembers seeing Leon change in the lockers all those years ago. 

“So soft,” Raihan croons, kissing the sphere of Leon’s belly as he pulls the shirt off. Leon matches his sigh in a moo of his own, and it’s just as sweet as the way Leon’s flesh bends beneath Raihan’s lips. Every time he comes across a stretch mark, he licks along the slight dip of it and lavishes a little nose wiggle in the lighter skin. 

Despite his romantic gestures, Leon’s hips wiggle beneath Raihan’s mouth, accompanied by what is most certaintly a growled, “get _on_ with it.”

Just for that, Raihan nips the hang of his underbelly, his fangs sinking into pliant, silky flesh. “Bossy, bossy.”

“Rai _han,”_ Leon whines, sounding neither human nor bovine. His whine is one of complete and utter desperation, which Raihan feels bob against his chest through Leon’s loose sleeping trousers. Raihan slips those off too, trying to make a slinky, sexy display of kissing Leon’s chubby thighs and the backs of his knees. Which Leon hardly seems to appreciate, despite Raihan’t best efforts. “If you don’t get a move on, my milk is going to explode.”

For this, Raihan crawls up Leon’s body, grinning right between the aisle separating Leon’s left teats from his right. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Oh, you cheeky—”

But Raihan cuts him off by tugging his shirt off the rest of the way. It takes more than a few tugs on the stickiest parts clinging to Leon’s drenched nipples, and Raihan kisses the puffy mounds every time the cloth rips away, allaying the burn. Leon’s mounds arch toward his face, but Raihan kisses each of them once, until he’s pulling Leon’s shirt out from his thick, silky hair and kissing Leon’s plump lips. 

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed on the lips, but their kisses before had been a natural extension of the friendly kisses they’d been lavishing on each other’s cheeks, chins, and foreheads in between cuddles. This, however, is different. Raihan can tell by the way Leon tries to lick Raihan’s tongue into his mouth. Leon’s mouth has the same, milky aroma as his nipples, and a quick taste of his mouth confirms even his saliva is thicker and sweeter than a human’s. Kissing Leon is like licking along an ice cream, a heavy taste of vanilla accompanying the creamy textures in his mouth. 

Beneath the length of Raihan’s body, Leon squirms enough that it rocks his tits from side-to-side. Raihan lays in the natural part of his body, squishing down on his breasts, which in turn spill sweet, sticky milk along Raihan’s chest, stomach, and hips. Leon feels like a fluffy cloud beneath him, a very fluffy cloud full of milk. “I won’t last much longer if you keep this up.”

“Me neither,” Raihan teases back between kisses. 

“Really?” Leon breaks the kiss, looking up at Raihan in surprise, and it could just about break Raihan’s heart. Leon’s eyes are full of astonishment at the mere suggestion that Raihan is hard and aching for him, as though he isn’t the softest, most appetizing piece of ass Raihan’s ever set eyes on. 

“See for yourself,” he offers, standing up just enough to show his swollen cock. “The poor lad is leaking as much as your tits, I reckon.”

“That’s… Wow.” For the second time, Leon licks his lips. All too quickly, he blinks away the daze in his eye and wipes at the drool beginning to dribble down his curved chin. “I’ve never milked myself before.”

“Neither have I,” Raihan jokes, crawling back to settle on Leon’s waist. He’s never been more grateful for his height, but between the length of his body and the girth of Leon’s chest, they’re a perfect fit. 

Leon crosses his arms over his chest, though it does nothing to save the decency of his rack below. All the same, Raihan finds his shy blush charming and the smell of milk begins to call for him once more. Raihan begins leaning down, but Leon pushes his palm against Raihan’s forehead to stop him. “I mean… I don’t know what to expect.” 

“Quite alright. Makes things exciting, doesn’t it?” Raihan flashes one of his winning smiles, and after a few moments of hesitation, Leon smiles back. Settling in again, Leon’s hands shift to cradle Raihan’s face closer, his black nails unexpectedly gentle. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

Leon nods his consent again, but before Raihan gets to work, he takes a final look at the feast beneath him. Leon is absolutely gorgeous, his skin sheening lustrously and the Miltank ears excitedly batting against the pillow beneath his head. There’s already a few ripped threads in that pillow from where Leon’s horns have dug into it. He drags his gaze lower, along the fur that had grown into Leon’s signature beard, from his jaw down to his collarbone. The pelt tapered off into more human hair along his chest and shoulders, but it’s hard to tell the extent of it with all the milk that had squeezed into the folds along Leon’s chest while Raihan was laying on him. Pools of ivory milk sit along Leon’s ribcage, in between his tits, and in the soft dip that cut his stomach into two tidy folds. He follows the milk leaking off a curve of a meaty love handle, right to the tip of Leon’s tail twitching restlessly at their side. There’s a small ribbon tied to the end of the tail, another gift of Raihan’s that Leon had accepted and flaunted like a prize pony.

He’s so gorgeous that Raihan can’t resist dipping his face into his flesh and lapping at the milk in delicate flicks of his tongue, the spitting image of a spoiled Purrloin. He makes sure to lick into one of the pools between Leon’s top two teats, so that Leon gets a good look at the way Raihan drinks all of the thick, creamy milk. It’s richer than Raihan is accustomed to, fuller yet more balanced than the bottles of Moomoo Milk from the Battle Cafe. Something about the texture and taste is raw, but it’s offset by the same vanilla sweetness that Raihan had sampled in Leon’s mouth. Raihan savors the milk like a favored dessert, showing Leon how much he enjoys it through trembling moans of his own and noisily lapping away. There’s more than just a milk mustache on his face when he smirks up and whispers, _“scrummy.”_

“Oh my Wishing Stars,” Leon slurs in a single breath. His nostrils flare like a bull’s, and Raihan pictures twin puffs of steam exhaled through Leon’s nose. “Raihan. Milk me. _Now.”_

“Yes, yes,” Raihan chirps, beginning to kiss along the curve of Leon’s top right breast. Even without biting the tender flesh, it oozes a steady stream of milk. Leon wasn’t kidding about exploding; his teat is rock hard, and the slightest pressure on it shoots out a burst of creamy milk. Raihan’s drool drags along Leon’s chest as he experiments with nibbles, which make Leon twist and toss with breathless moos. 

“Raihan!” Leon whines again, this time impatiently guiding Raihan’s hands and head directly into place. He doesn’t allow Raihan to hold onto his tits properly, greedily shoving his left hand on his top left teat, the right onto Leon’s bottom right teat, and Raihan’s mouth onto his top right teat. The final teat he rolls against Raihan’s stomach in horny abandon, all of his chest erupting in little rockets of milk shooting out toward Raihan’s body. 

Raihan tries his best to capture the precious milk, determined not to let any of it go to waste. His fingers try to grab for any purchase on their assigned mounds, slipping across the milk-slick skin for the puffy nubs that throb beneath his touch. Even pinching them isn’t enough to stop the barrage of spilling cream, which pumps in quick, spasming bursts between Raihan’s fingers. Using his chin or the balls of his palms, he kneads the breasts to break up the hard clumps of milk within. Leon apparently likes it — really, _really_ likes it — because he can’t stop mooing soft, needy moans. “Mm. Yes. Ohh, that’s good! Keep going.”

As much as Raihan likes pushing his body against Leon’s tits and making his entire body jiggle, it’s nothing compared to the source of the fresh, milky smell. He inhales before sucking the entire nipple into his mouth, bobbing up and down the swollen appendage like he’d imagined sucking Leon’s cock all these years. His tongue swirls around the flexible nub, the strong pumping beneath his tongue pushing more and more milk into his mouth in a lightning-quick pattern tensing and releasing. Raihan enthusiastically swallows the surrendered milk in deep gulps. 

_“Aaah_ … Yes. More. Please. _Nngh!_ Ohhh _hh,_ yes, yes, yes! _That,”_ Leon squeals in a high-pitched moo the moment Raihan begins stroking his hands and mouth in a synchronized, upward pulling motion, “more of _that!”_

Leon’s moans spill out of his mouth like the increasingly powerful streams pumping milk from his breast. If Raihan wasn’t so occupied with licking every bit of the sweet, pearly cream, he’d realize that he was truly milking Leon, beginning each stroke at the base of the teat and pinching all the way down to the leaking pucker. He doesn’t forget to rock his body against the only nipple that doesn’t have any direct stimulation, shimmying his entire body until Leon’s teats and belly sway in soft, rhythmic waves. With the amount of force Raihan uses, he worries about pinching Leon’s nipples off; but Leon all but goads him on by arching and pulling his teats more intensely, wantonly moaning, “rougher,” “harder,” _“more.”_

While stretching his jaw before it locks into place around a fat nipple, Raihan takes a second to swallow and _breathe._ The heavy smell of Leon’s natural musk layers on top of the delicate sweetness, but before Raihan can admiee the aroma too much, Leon presses both palms against his head, urging him back on the nipple with a hollow, needy keen. Raihan keeps up with Leon’s demands, loving the way more filthy encouragements spill out of his mouth like, “that’s perfect, Raihan,” and, “ohh, you’re quite good at this,” as he traces the Galarian alphabet over Leon’s nipple with the tip of his tongue and squeezes Leon’s nipples like udders.

Leon’s legs curl at the knee, twitching in pleasure against Raihan’s bare hips. One of Leon’s feet drags up his calf, and even his toes curl in time with the loving tension building in the flesh beneath him. Leon’s breathing is racing too, his tits jostling every time he breathes in too deeply. It makes his entire chest bob up and down — and Raihan along with it. Even if Raihan wasn’t already swept in the rhythm of Leon’s pleasure, there’s no escape with the way Leon hugs the gym leader against his chest with all the strength of a Pokemon using Body Slam. Raihan kisses and clenches and pushes anything his mouth or hands can latch onto, so it’s not really a surprise when Leon’s chest seizes and he throws his head back.

There’s a very long, very deep, low croon that Raihan recognizes as Leon’s signature moo as all four nipples gush thick spurts of creamy streams. Raihan has to pull away from the sheer amount of milk that floods into his mouth, and the released milk’s pressure is too strong to keep his hands in place as well. Leon’s entire body spasms with the eruption from his tits, strong thighs shaking hard enough to slap against Raihan and his nails ripping into Raihan’s sheets and mattress in a single grip.

Raihan swallows what he can and chokes on the rest, trying to keep Leon’s delicious milk from running. The milk still leaks, along with drool, through his smile once he takes a proper look at Leon _now_. There’s twice as much milk pooling in Leon’s folds, not to mention anything of the milk that shot into his hair, face, and the drenched sheets around him. Leon’s eyelashes flutter in time with the quakes of his body, that make his swollen, fatty flesh vibrate in small waves. His Miltank ears flap up and down as though they could fly away, and the pillow beneath him is officially ruined by his horns. To put it nicely: Leon is absolutely _wrecked._

The Great Raihan did this to him, and a proud surge of satisfaction flares up knowing that his mouth and hands were all it took to make this mess of Galar’s former Champion. 

Raihan begins wiping his mouth dry, licking his palm clean of the gathered milk. “Did you…just now…?”

It’s a stupid question, Raihan knows, but Leon orgasmed so suddenly, and without Raihan touching all the places he expected Leon would need to be touched. 

Leon nods with a lazy smile that stretches further across his face by the second, his body beginning to relax as soon as he’s caught his breath. His legs ease down first, but they wrap around Raihan to clamp him in place. “Yes. Wait. Um… It’s hard to explain. It’s not… It’s more of a…”

“Milkgasm?” Raihan suggests, and Leon can only wordlessly nod. He’s a beautiful sight, heaving beneath a puddle of his own milk and continuing to leak all the more for it. Raihan thought perhaps his teats might deflate after spilling so much milk, but they appear all the more swollen. “Are you too sensitive for me to keep touching them?”

“I don’t know. Try it.” The way Leon says it, it sounds like a challenge. Raihan smirks at him, cupping the bottom teat that received neither his mouth nor hands. Leon lifts his head to watch in wide-eyed wonder as Raihan tugs on the udder just enough that Leon can watch him lick the milk clean from the skin. “Ohh… Nope. Not too sensitive. Quite good, actually. Have at it.”

Raihan smiles at the earnest reaction, his fang catching on Leon’s milk-crusted skin and earning him a quiet, surprised moo. It’s only somewhat concerning that Leon has a newfound endless stamina, but Raihan’s the last to complain. After a month of Leon pressing his udders against Raihan’s body and nightly fantasies that resulted in Raihan waking up to stained underwear, it's a treat to finally touch and taste them. So Raihan really has no qualms about massaging the tender flesh in his palms, thumbs kneading in to break up the last remaining clumps of stiff milk within this breast.

Leon’s coo is long and slow. His breathing still forces his chest up and down, but it’s longer, paced to the cadence of Raihan slowly kissing the milk clean from Leon’s soft skin. Every now and then the bell jingles as Leon parts his tits and stretches his head to get a better look of Raihan sucking a dark hickey right next to the pad of his nipple. The puffy, perfectly pink, and glossy nipple continues to leak, and Raihan alternates nibbling more hickeys with suckling the quietly streaming milk. 

“It’s thinner now,” Raihan informs, like it makes a difference. Given the way Leon moos back curiously, it seems just as surprising to him. He only arches his back to shove his breast against Raihan’s mouth, though. Raihan nips the flesh teasingly, and Leon squeals in delight. “I get it. Calm your tits.”

They both laugh at the joke, and Raihan playfully pushes his face against the center part and vigorously shakes his face from side-to-side between Leon’s bottom rack. Leon’s dense breasts bobble on his head as he motorboats Leon’s full-to-bursting chest. Ever a Champion, Leon one-ups him, taking his bottom breasts firmly into each hand and rubbing them over Raihan’s receiving face. Milk continues to spill down the curve of his glossy skin, coating Raihan’s cheeks and chin in a luxurious layer of milk that gleams and glistens when it catches the morning light. 

Eventually Raihan has no choice but to pull off, taking a deep breath saturated with the sweet smell of milk-stained skin. Leon moos impatiently, but Raihan takes his time, playing with the milk. He smears it along Leon’s plush flesh, especially rubbing it into every faded stretch mark and the slightly red, slightly tan, dark lines separating one dome of flesh from another. Raihan can tell apart the fresh milk from the first batch by its thickness. He scratches through the flooding pools to test the consistency, coating his fingers in the thicker, stickier fluid and offering it up to Leon’s plump lips. “Have a taste?”

The bell attached to the collar lets out a brassy ring as he leans to lick Raihan’s fingers clean. He takes all four of Raihan’s fingers into his mouth at once, bobbing his head up and down the digits. Raihan feels his smooth tongue dip between his fingers, tracing the sides along his knuckles and joints. Leon’s saliva is thicker than his own, glazing his fingertips in a vanilla sweetness that was surely just as nutritious as his milk. When his lips finally drag off Raihan’s fingertips, it’s with a loud pop that still connects his bottom lip to Raihan’s fingers through a thick, sugary rope of saliva and milk residue. “It’s sweet.”

Raihan slaps his wet hand against Leon’s tummy, grinning at the way it flutters beneath his touch. “Yeah, you have a lot of sweetness, babes.”

Raihan leans down again, this time cupping Leon’s boob and sucking from its nipple as if it’s the only boob in the world that exists. Its sibling rests heavily against his forehead and its twin squeezes against his cheek, but Raihan lavishes all his attention on just the one, tracing his tongue along each hickey, the edge of the bloated areola, and the swollen pucker of the nipple. Raihan attaches his mouth to Leon’s tit again, nursing as delicately and gently as a baby Pokemon. He experiments with long and quick licks, different amounts of pressure sucking, and dragging his teeth, and while every sound they elicit from Leon’s mouth is delicious, it’s not quite as raw or needy as the dulcet begging when Leon’s breathlessly shaking under a quietly nursing Raihan. Taking his time to explore every combination of his tongue and Leon’s milk-inflated teat, Raihan finds that his favorite way to make love to Leon’s nipples is to circle the tip of his tongue along the nipple’s rim, then flick it back and forth in clockwise strokes of his tongue.

“Ahh… Okay. Yes,” Leon hums in delight, petting Raihan’s hair. His hooved fingernails aren’t as demanding this time, only scratching when Raihan sucks in a particularly pleasurable manner that makes Leon twitch from his toes all the way to his fingertips. 

Raihan’s still rock hard and ready to hump Leon’s thighs for a bit of relief, but he takes his time to show Leon how much he loves noisily suckling on Leon’s sumptuous milk. His cock was already hard and interested seeing Leon leak all over himself like a juicy Oran berry about to burst, but now Leon’s gentle mooing and rippling twitches have him ready to cum on the spot. He thrusts his hard-on against Leon’s chubby thigh, jostling them both from the wobble of Leon’s tits and belly. Raihan pinches Leon’s tit, then pinches his dick to keep himself from cumming right there.

“…Okay. I’m ready,” one of them eventually says. “Again.”

“Again,” Raihan repeats dryly but no less lovingly. “I don’t suppose I could have some fun this time? It’s a waste of good milk, you know.”

Raihan pointedly flicks his finger in a puddle of milk, splashing the syrupy liquid demonstratively. 

It evokes exactly the kind of reaction Raihan had been hoping for, the way Leon’s Miltank ears flap against the pillow and the apples of his cheeks draw in a toothy grin. “What did you have in mind?”

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know that it will work…”

“Just do it,” Leon says, letting his weight gently settle into place again. He already looked like a Miltank that couldn’t roll off his back; seeing him kick his legs and gather his ample bosom in his chubby, muscular arms just made Raihan all the harder.

“Well, then.” Raihan drags his palms up the velvety skin, eventually landing on Leon’s top tits. He’d fantasized of this even before Leon had grown a second pair of mammaries, and his body practically falls into place from the muscle memory of his dreams. Raihan straddles Leon’s stomach and wedges his hips into the natural part of his body just like he’d imagined, smiling down at the doubled breasts copiously pushing into his stomach. _That_ part of his fantasies had only come recently, but Raihan’s entire body nevertheless flushes with the sense of achieving a childhood dream. Leon’s belly is a plush cushion for his ass and his balls as he drags both of them up the fertile mass, and Raihan finds that it wobbles helpfully as he experimentally thrusts between all four of Leon’s tits. Leon’s body bounces with the gesture, all of his teats swaying to the gentle proppelling motion. 

_“Oh._ Oh, that’s… Oh.” If his voice wasn’t enough to assure Raihan that it brought pleasure, Leon biting his bottom lip, complete with a tilted-back chin and bangs that had been transformed into sex hair with all the sweet-smelling sweat and milk crusted into it, would have done the trick. Leon moos small assents as Raihan rolls his hips back and forth, merely exploring Leon’s body and the way it reacts to his movements. The gelatinous mounds continue to leak as Raihan tilts Leon’s body back and forth. Raihan, for one, can’t take his eyes away from his cock sliding between two rows of teats. In his childhood fantasies, he always had to imagine Leon’s chest larger to actually cover the length of his cock, but now that Leon has the tits of a Miltank, Raihan doesn’t have to imagine Leon’s tits tighter or larger. They hug his cock perfectly, and all the more perfectly when Leon hugs his boobs to clamp the fatty glands together and stop them from wobbling so erratically. 

“It’s a little—” Raihan gasps. His hips stutter to a stop and he hisses at the dry friction. The milk puddles of milk are the only relief for his cock, which gives Raihan the idea to coat his cock in the thicker layer of cream. Leon’s body arches up to smear milk along the underside of his cock while Raihan bathes the head and topside with Leon’s milk. The mutual effort makes them both laugh, and Raihan steals a quick, hot kiss from Leon’s candy-sweet lips. 

Of course, he can’t kiss Leon _only_ once, especially when Leon coos so beautifully every time their lips smack together. One kiss leaders to another, leading to a third, and three turns into four turns into ten… Unsurprisingly, the quick pecks dissolve into passionate smooching. As Raihan’s cock slips between the fleshy spheres making the same mild squelch as the sound shared between their lips, his palm smudges more succulent milk on Leon’s cheek. He thumbs a milk clump into Leon’s pudgy cheek until it’s as polished as the rest of his body.

Leon’s the first to begin kissing more restlessly, massaging his rotund teats into Raihan’s dick. Leon moans against Raihan’s mouth invitingly, holding up the bounty of his chest then releasing it to drop heavily against Raihan’s arousal. _“Fuck_ them.”

“If you insist,” Raihan teases, his next plunge into Leon’s breasts vigorous and needy. He sighs instantly with the next slide of his cock in the bouncing curves, this time a slick, fluid slide. Leon’s milk acts as a lubricant to help his hips glide in and out with more ease, which drags out a moan from Raihan to rival even Leon’s most cowlike moo. “Ah, that’s better.”

The Miltank beneath him is as noisy as ever, a drawl of, “ahh, that’s lovely. So, so lovely. _Nn!_ Your knob is abso- _oooh_ -lutely marvelous!” 

Raihan sliding his thumb in and out of Leon’s lush lips does nothing to silence him, the smacking of his tongue emphatically smacking against Raihan’s digits. Leon’s bell rings out as Raihan begins to pick up pace, his ass cheeks clapping against Leon’s slick skin with every thrust of his hips. Raihan’s never seen anything sexier than Leon’s tits squeezed together, milk spilling over the massive, fat-thickened biceps clutching them as a set for Raihan to fuck. Raihan’s dark cock is offset by the creamy color of Leon’s milk, disappearing in the shadows of Leon’s second row of breasts and reappearing at the crown of Leon’s first row. As his thrusts become more frantic, the head of his cock perfectly brushes against the underside of Leon’s growing double-chin. 

“You’re so big,” Leon marvels, laughing sweetly as his tits bob into his face. “Nn! I want— But how will you fit inside my—? Ahh, _ohhh,_ yes.” 

Once Raihan’s gotten the hang of it, he leans down for a quick kiss, then leans over, snapping his hips and digging his hands into Leon’s thick, silky hair. Every now and then Raihan groans with an especially hard tug of Leon’s hair, and the brass bell rings out. Both of their breaths quick and labored, the only other sounds in the room are the soft, spilling sounds as milk splashes off Leon’s body, and the wet, air bubbles that gush as their flesh sways as one. 

The bell rings, only this time it’s from the Raihan’s cock ramming into it. “F-Fuck me.”

“Aye, I wanna,” Raihan grunts back, biting into his own smile at the mere thought of fucking Leon like a Miltank he planned to breed. Raihan’s thrusts become emboldened by the melodic mooing Leon lets out, a crooning that adjusts to the faster pace Raihan sets as he fucks the tits harder, faster. The quick jerks of their bodies cause the pooled milk to splash off Leon’s body, sweet milk dampening the already wet mattress beneath them. Leon’s body jiggling in time to the gently increasing tempo Raihan’s set causes more milk to spill from his body and tits, while Raihan proceeds to fuck his tits with passionate abandon. Every time the tip of Raihan’s cock peeks through both pairs of tits, Leon kisses it, eventually taking to licking it, locking eyes with Raihan every time his dick catches on those thick, saliva-varnished lips of his. 

“Fuck me,” Leon moans again, as Raihan’s stomach squishes his nipples and Leon kneads his hefty breasts like a Purrloin. Every time he squeezes them, they gush a bit more, further coating Leon’s hills and Raihan’s cock with the thin, milky lubricant. 

“Oh, you’re gorgeous. I’m not gonna last, love,” Raihan warns. As much as he’d like to cum all over Leon’s chest and mix the milk with his cum, he already has a decent idea of what Leon would look like drenched in his own fluids. There are other places he’d rather watch Leon leak from, groaning lowly at the mere thought. 

“So _fuck me,”_ Leon begs, this time desperately, and Raihan finally understands that Leon doesn’t just mean Raihan fucking his tits, by the way they’ve begun to intensely leak creamier, denser milk like his first batch. 

“A-Aye,” Raihan shakily agrees as he slips down the slippery, flexible expanse of Leon’s tummy. Leon lets out a pleased moo, and his nipples splutter out another thick spurt like fountains again. “On it.”

It only occurs to Raihan when he’s sitting on Leon’s firm, chubby thighs that Leon hasn’t been prepared at all. He bites his bottom lip, looking at the hard, pink cock standing between Leon’s legs, the slightly furry balls hanging beneath it, and the pucker of his arse that’s already gaping. For a moment, Raihan thinks that this must be the only body part where Leon’s as dry as his back. Raihan licks his lips, hands shakily petting the backs of Leon’s soft thighs as he looks on in amazement. 

“Like what you see?” Leon teases provocatively, spreading his thighs. “I suspect I’ll look even better dripping with your cum.” 

Raihan actually chokes back a sob, having to clench his eyes to stop himself from cumming all over Leon’s hole instead of inside it. _“Yes.”_

“Well? Get a move on.” With an impatient sigh, Leon pushes Raihan’s hands out of the way and cups his milk down his body until it settles in the crevice between his legs. He lathers a healthy layer of Moomoo Milk all over his dick, even letting some down his taint. Leon licks his lips as he parts his thighs and angles his hips with some difficulty, encouraging the milk to seep toward his ass.

Before, Leon’s hole had been a pert, dark pucker sitting between his meaty thighs and hard cock, but now that Raihan sees it soaking with Leon’s milk, he can’t _wait_ to see how it looks leaking his own fluids.

“M _hmm!”_ Leon coos as Raihan seizes control of stretching Leon out. Between his milk, orgasm, and insatiable state of arousal, Leon instantly takes two fingers up to the knuckle, and Raihan only has to massage milk into his twitching, wanting hole until Leon’s thighs part flat against the mattress and Leon moos a demanding, _“Now,_ Raihan.” 

Raihan can’t even manage words, only nodding as he steadies a hand on one of Leon’s cushy hips and lines himself up. Surprisingly it’s harder to focus on the dick that feels like it’s throbbing in his hands than the plush paunch he massages in his hands. Raihan hears Leon’s bull-like snort seconds before Leon shoves his weight on Raihan’s dick with all the power of a Miltank using Rollout. 

“Sweet, baby Trapinches,” Raihan spits out in a single, shaky exhale. 

“I’ll breastfeed them too,” Leon promises, smirking cockily, and Raihan despises himself for the way his cock jerked inside Leon and the long, warbly moan he’d let out at the thought of Leon cuddling four little Trapinches clamped onto a nipple each against his soft chest. 

Initially Raihan wanted to take Leon sweetly and slowly, make him feel cherished like a pampered Pokemon only shown off in ribbon contests, but here Leon was literally fucking himself on Raihan’s cock in powerful thrusts enabled by the intertia of his weight. Leon’s tail slithers around Raihan’s thigh and clamps to hold him in place, the slap of all Leon’s breasts and fat and ass clapping rowdily between them. It was like Leon’s body was made for him, the way Leon’s body accepted the girth of Raihan’s cock and the way Raihan perfectly folds over Leon’s full teats when Leon’s powerful thrusts knock the air out of him.

“Ah! Ah! _Yes!”_ Leon squeals, more like a Yamper than a Miltank. His moaning trails off in a raw, breathless moo every time his hole drags and slams against Raihan’s pecker, face completely pinched in an O-shaped smile and drooling bliss.

“You’re so, ah, _tight,”_ Raihan manages to say, voice shaken from the back and forth Leon’s built up between their bodies. He gives himself to the momentum, though; Leon’s thighs wrap around his waist and guide him into the quick snap of his hips Leon craves. Every time he’s pulled flush against Leon’s ass, he lets out a small mewl that sounds more like Leon than himself. It felt like he’d just slipped in, but the heat swelling up within him was already too intense to stop. “You’re so _good._ Leon, I don’t think I can—”

Leon’s eyes roll back into his head and a smile melts across his face. His back, his nipples, and his cock arch up as though angling themselves into Raihan, Leon divulging sweet milk from every orifice. “Ye _sss._ Do it. I want it. Cum inside. Hurry.” 

Figuring it’s only polite to return the favor, Raihan snakes a shaky arm between them to stroke the cock trapped between their bodies. Surprisingly Leon intercepts his hand and guides it by the wrist up to his chest, fondling it against a milk-percolated nipple. His other arm pulls Raihan against his bouncing flesh again, and then he’s kissing Raihan’s milk-stained lips with as much enthusiasm as a Pokemon about to feast. Their kisses taste more like sweet cream, and every time Leon squeezes Raihan closer with his hooves, milk surges from between their bodies. The sweaty heat of their skin curls with the smell of milk, marking every inch of the milk-soaked bed as their own. It was like Leon’s body was made for him, the way Leon’s body accepted the girth of Raihan’s cock and the way he perfectly folded over Leon’s full gushing teats. 

“Right, ah… right, aa _ahh!”_ Leon’s voice trails into a warbled scream the moment Raihan’s cock brushes against a soft bundle of nerves inside Leon, followed by a shrill, “Whip my cream!” 

Raihan’s thighs shake just to hold himself upright, but Leon isn’t faring much better; his thighs quiver as they grind Raihan’s hips impossibly deeper, and his tits down to his asshole leaks with sweet, vanilla milk. Besides the loud slap of Raihan’s balls pleasantly clapping against Leon’s ass, Leon’s moos begin to crescendo with every choked pant. The friction of their bodies creates a quiet gushing sound that sends droplets of milk squirting from crevices between their bodies. 

Raihan hadn’t pegged Leon as the chattier one of them, but Raihan hardly has a moment to slip a word in edgewise, and even if he could, it would be drowned out by the way Leon moans, “Come, Raihan! Please come inside of me! Ah _hn,_ stuff me, stuff me, stuff me… _Hnnnnn._ Stuff me until I’m so full of your cum and my milk I can’t move!” 

The unexpectedly filthy words shoot straight to his dick, and Leon’s not far behind. It only takes a few more slides before Leon breathes in staccato gasps and a messy pile of garbled, begging mooing that Raihan makes out as, “milk me dry.” After seeing Leon’s milkgasm firsthand, Raihan guesses that Leon’s just about ready for a second one, the way his swollen tits leak less like springtime brookes and more like broken faucets. The fluffy tip of Leon’s tail flaps painfully against Raihan’s thigh as he tries to drill his body against the spot that makes both of them see fireworks beneath their eyelids.

“I’m—!”

Leon cuts Raihan off by pulling both arms to the back of Raihan’s head and pushing Raihan’s face into the center of all four of his tits. _“Yes.”_

Raihan doesn’t so much see Leon’s orgasm as he feels it. Leon’s breasts wobble as the tension in his spine pulls tight and arches against Raihan. The breasts bloat until they’re rockhard with milk, clenching around Raihan’s face the same way his hole clamps around his cock, and every pleased moo makes his ribcage rumble against Raihan’s cheek. Over the pounding of blood pumping in his ears and the non-stop ringing of Leon’s little bell, Raihan hears the relentless flapping of Leon’s Miltank ears. 

Raihan’s body constricts against Leon’s, sinking further into the squishy flesh of his body, as he feels the heat tug taut in his stomach and flare up through his chest. Raihan fists two nipples and squeezes them from the root to the very tip, hard enough to feel every inflamed nerve convulsing just like the body beneath him. He’s close, very close, and Raihan knows he’s coming when his toes curl around milk that managed to leak down Leon’s _ankles_. He comes with milk and tits squeezed around his head, his hips locking into place to pump more pearly body fluid into Leon’s milky ass. Raihan’s feral moan bubbles in the pool of milk that coats his cheeks in waves like a gentle tide. His orgasm hits as hot and powerful as a Fire Punch surging right through his stomach. It’s nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the thick streams of creamy milk that shoot out of Leon’s nipples like fireworks. 

Even as Raihan falls limp against Leon’s corporeal softness, their bodies continue to rock back and forth from the sheer force of how hard they’d been fucking, rocking slower and slower to a gentle ebb. Raihan lets out a cry that sounds like one of his dragons, feeling too raw to still be inside Leon like this, but Leon doesn’t seem to mind, every inch of him _glowing_ and thoroughly coated in milk. They both shiver and heave in a boneless pile of lazy petting, satisfied humming, and uncoordinated kisses, Leon spasming the long strips of milk pumping out of his chest begins to thin and wane.

Raihan’s back convulses from orgasm as he attempts to catch his breath, but he can’t complain about being cold with Leon’s body-hot milk still drizzling on his back. “Makin’ it rain, love.”

Leon lets out a low moo that almost sounds chastising, but his tone is too tired to tell. Leon’s body continues to ripple as his chest heaves Raihan and his ever-leaking tits up and down until his breathing settles. Despite his tits leaking uncontrollably, Leon refuses to release Raihan, his hole still milking Raihan as intensely as Raihan’s fists remained milking Leon’s sore tits. 

Neither of them seem to care, petting whatever milky skin either one can touch. Leon pulls one of Raihan’s hands away just to kiss his pulse, then nuzzles his hand against his damp, glossy fur in the crook of his neck. Raihan himself can’t stop a satisfied smile as he thinks of Leon’s hole plugged with both his and Leon’s milk. 

As he fondles his cheek against one of Leon’s breasts, Raihan notices that they finally seem to have deflated a little. They don’t look or feel nearly as hard either, pleasantly jiggling when Raihan pushes his cheek against it. He places a quick kiss against one of the hickeys he left, grinning up through the part of Leon’s breasts. “So. How was that for a milking?” 

_“Brilliant,”_ Leon says, a satisfied, drawn-out, gentle moo escaping his lips. “Udderly brilliant.”

-

“The Hoenn forums say Miltanks produce five litres of milk,” Leon says several hours later, once they’ve changed the milk-stained sheets and kicked away the soaked blanket. Leon’s been playing with Raihan’s hair and his Rotom ever since his bottom teats started to leak half an hour ago, and Raihan suckles his lower teats lazily.

“A week?” Raihan asks between a mouthful of milk.

“A day.”

Raihan pulls off the nipple with a pop, a thick rope of milk and saliva connecting Leon’s puffy, pink nipple to his smiling, milky lips. “Guess we’ll have to milk you a lot more. You don’t think we should buy you a pump, do you?”

“No,” Leon says with a gentle smile, cradling Raihan’s lips closer to his breast. “No, I don’t think we’ll need one.”


End file.
